Together
by peddiegirl101
Summary: Eddie is back again for a summer with his girlfriend! With college and engagement stress, it's going to be a hard few months, but as long as the power couple is together, everything is great, right? Except for more drama, little sad moments, and twists, everything is just fine! Or maybe not... *Rated T for mentions of rape, ect.* *I recommend reading the other books first*
1. Chapter 1

"Patricia!" Elizabeth Nelson shouted for her daughter. When there was no response, she decided to poke her head in her daughter's room. There were a few boxes stacked here and there around Patricia's bed, where the redhead was sleeping. Elizabeth leaned against the doorway. She couldn't believe her little girl (who wasn't so little) was moving out in a few weeks. And then she was getting married. It was hard for the woman to take in. It seemed like just yesterday Patricia was signing up for her high-school classes.

Deciding that she needed to wake her daughter up, Elizabeth shook her slightly. "Patricia, honey, the Millers' are going to call any minute now."

Patricia sat up. "Really?"

"You better get ready." Elizabeth smiled.

Patricia nodded eagerly and got out of bed. Patricia and her mother had agreed to pick up Eddie Miller and Becky Miller from the airport when they landed. Elizabeth smiled and left the room, closing the door behind her to allow her daughter to get dressed.

"Have they called yet?" Patricia asked as she came upstairs.

"I literally _just_ got off of the phone with Becky. Their plane just landed. By the time we get there, they'll have the luggage and stuff and be ready to go." Elizabeth grabbed her car keys. "Is the guest room ready for Becky?"

"It's all set." Patricia nodded, following her mother out of the door. "And Eddie is staying at the Peters' place, right?"

"Last time I heard from Drew." Elizabeth confirmed. She hopped into the passenger seat.

"I wonder why he isn't staying with Eric this year." Patricia closed her door and put the key into the ignition.

"Careful, Patricia." Elizabeth told the young woman. Her daughter had just passed her driver's test a few months ago and was still getting the hang of driving.

"I'm trying, Mum." Patricia began driving down their street. "Calm down."

"I am calm." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "You know the way, don't you?"

"I think I do."

"Then why are you going the opposite way you need to be?"

"… I'm taking the long way." Patricia turned the car around. She could feel her insides swirling with excitement—it was the first time she'd seen her boyfriend face-to-face in over a year. They had both completed their first year of college and Eddie was talking about switching colleges to be closer to her. They had originally planned to go to the same college, but since they both wanted to take different classes, they decided to try being apart for a year and see how it went. So far, it had gone pretty well and the final verdict was to be decided over the summer.

As for the engagement, they had decided to put it off until they both figured out the whole college thing. This was probably better, since Elizabeth was pretty against the marriage. Becky, on the other hand, was excited; except that her only son—only child, actually—was growing up faster than she wanted him to.

Even with of all the drama, Patricia still couldn't wait to see her boyfriend. No matter how much she denied it, she knew she was madly in love with him.

**Whoa! Where am I? Oh, I remember this place! How long has it been?**

**Too long.**

**Better here I am! Stronger than ever! (:**

**Just a little update on me: I am now OFFICIALLY in highschool! Woot woot! And I am still Peddie obsessed! (: I have a few different friends this year, but I still have most of my old ones. I'm also REALLY enjoying my advanced English class (we're reading Romeo and Juliet right now!) and I'm kind of liking this law thing. Everyone in choir is SUUUPER serious this year, so I might drop out. :P We'll see.**

**I will NOT be updating everyday! I MIGHT be able to every other day or so, but I have a LOT of homework this year, so… Yep! **

**And can I just say that Sick Puppies are AMAZING in concert?! ;) Are you jealous? I got to go see them a bit over a month ago and they ROCKED! If you get the chance, you HAVE TO go! If you like them, that is. **

**Are you ready to get this party started?! Let's go!**

**Xx**

**peddiegirl101**


	2. Chapter 2

"Patricia, you missed the turn." Elizabeth sighed.

"Are you serious?" Patricia turned the car around in a department store parking lot. "That's got to be the forth one I've missed since we left town."

"It's a good thing we didn't send you off on your own." Elizabeth said as her daughter reentered the highway.

"I guess it is." Patricia didn't want to admit defeat, but the redhead currently just wanted to get to the airport.

"Turn here!" Elizabeth quickly yelled, trying to avoid missing the turn again. Both of the women turned sharply with the car.

Patricia straightened the car out and turned up the radio to here "Never Never" by Korn.

"Oh, Patricia. Can't we listen to something else?" Elizabeth shook her head.

"Fine." Patricia turned the radio onto a different station. "Blow Me Away" by Breaking Benjamin featuring Valora.

Elizabeth, realizing she wasn't going to win this battle, sighed again. She voted against taking many more car rides with her daughter.

"We're here!" Elizabeth said as Patricia parked the car. She quickly got out and waited for her daughter.

Patricia gathered her belongings and quickly hopped out, excited to see Eddie and Becky again. After locking the car, she caught up with her mother to enter the airport.

"Becky said that they'd meet us right here—at the entrance." Elizabeth checked her phone for text messages. "They must be on their way."

Patricia shifted with excitement. "Are you sure she meant this one? Maybe she meant—"

"Yacker!" A voice called.

Patricia whipped around to see her blonde boyfriend. She hurried over to him.

They both felt the sparks that they had both missed fly as their lips connected for the first time in over a year.

"How romantic." Becky said to Elizabeth as the women hugged each other. The two had bonded because of their kids' relationship.

"That was grossly cheesy." Patricia said as they separated. She smirked, knowing that what she had said ruined the moment.

"I missed that." Eddie hugged the redhead.

"No hug for me, Patricia?" Becky asked after the two were done their reunion.

Patricia laughed and hugged Eddie's mom.

"We should get to the house." Elizabeth said. "Becky, we prepared your room for you."

"I really appreciate it." The blonde woman smiled. "Thanks, you two."

Elizabeth smiled. "You're quite welcome. Are we ready to go?"

"Let's go!" Eddie said, putting an arm around his girlfriend as they followed their mothers.

**I was SUUUPER excited to see the nice reviews! So thanks! (: **

**See you next time! Xx**


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you girls sure you're up to unpacking for me?" Becky Miller asked.

"Of course, Ms. Miller." Piper nodded politely. "You should go enjoy yourself."

"Now, girls, you're going to have to find something different to call me." Becky smiled. "I _am_ you future mother-in-law, after all. My name is Becky." She gave the twins a small wink and left.

"That was nice of you to volunteer to help Eddie's mum get settled in, Sis." Piper said to Patricia.

"I figured I might as well make a good impression on my boyfriend's mother." Patricia said to her twin. Piper and Drew had showed up not long ago to welcome Eddie and his mother. Drew and Eddie had headed off to Drew's house—where Eddie was staying—while the mothers stayed in the living room upstairs, talking.

"So…" Piper began. "Is he a boyfriend or fiancé?"

"I'm not really sure." Patricia nervously began playing with the zipper on the blue suitcase. "We kind of put off the engagement until after college, but…"

"You're still engaged." Piper finished. "I get it."

"What about you and Drew? How are things lately?" Patricia asked as she set Becky's alarm clock out on the night table.

"I thought they were going great," Piper started. "But on the way over here, things were a bit awkward."

"Really? How?"

"Neither of us said anything. I felt like we've been walking on eggshells lately." Piper gave a small shrug. "Maybe it's not worth it anymore."

"Maybe not." Patricia answered. "But maybe it is. I hate seeing you unhappy, Sis—you know that— so if Drew isn't making you happy anymore, maybe it's time to move on."

"I'm afraid to talk about it though. I don't want to ruin the families' friendships, you know? And parties would be so awkward… I don't know." Piper sat down on the bed. "It's just so confusing and frustrating."

"I'm sorry, Piper. I really am." Patricia put a hand on her sister's shoulder. Both of the girls had matured during the past couple years and were grasping a better understanding of each other.

Piper looked up, changing the subject. "Why's Eddie staying at Drew's house instead of Sweet's?"

"I haven't been able to ask him about that. I wanted to wait until we were alone incase it's a sensitive topic." Patricia made a face. "You never know with Eddie. I _hate_ how he's been locking his feelings up lately. These past few times we've talked, he didn't mention anything about his life was going."

"Did you ask?" Piper offered.

"Of course I did!" Patricia exclaimed. "But he keeps changing the subject!" She was obviously frustrated by her boyfriend's recent behavior. "How am I supposed to want to marry him if we're keeping things from each other?"

"That's not like Eddie." Piper shook her head. "He's usually willing to talk about his feelings."

"Not lately. And it's nerve-racking because I _know_ what it feels like to keep that stuff locked up inside of you."

"It's not exactly healthy either." Piper pointed out.

Patricia nodded in agreement. "I don't want to start a fight, though. I just want him to know that I care."

"How were things when you guys saw each other today?" Piper asked.

"Back to normal. Until the car ride home. He was _silent_."

"That's like _you_ being silent." Piper looked surprised. "Maybe you just need some quality time together—just the two of you." She offered.

"That would be nice." Patricia replied. "I hope we go out soon. I'm not going to be able to focus until I know what's up with him."

"Boys." Piper sighed. "The cause of 75% of problems."

**I'll probably update tomorrow since I'm skipping homecoming to hang out with one of my friends, so no update on Friday. There may or may not be one on Saturday, so stay tuned!**

**See you soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Meet me outside your house at 8? I'll pick you up and we can go out. Just you and me, Yacker. (:_

_ -Eddie _

Patricia reread Eddie's text again. It was 8:30 and he still hadn't shown up yet. Patricia carefully sat down on a chair on her porch, trying to prevent getting her black skinny jeans or red tank top dirty.

Elizabeth looked up from the bills she was going over for the café and noticed her daughter was still waiting for her boyfriend. She checked her watch; Eddie was over two hours late now.

Patricia hadn't been expecting her mother to come out, so she jumped when she did.

"Mum." Patricia halfheartedly groaned.

"Honey, come in. It's getting cold." Elizabeth put a blanket around her daughter.

"No." Patricia shook her head and looked away. "He's just late. He'll be here any minute now."

"Patricia…" Elizabeth put a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

Patricia looked down. "He's not coming, is he?"

"I'm sorry, baby. Maybe he forgot."

"How could he forget?" Patricia tried to hold back the tears she had forming in her eyes.

"It happens." Elizabeth offered.

"If he can't show up to something as simple a a date _he_ planned, how am I going to be able to trust that he'll show up to something like our wedding?"

"You don't know the story, Patricia. Maybe he's sick and couldn't call?"

"Drew would've called." Patricia softly replied.

"Why don't _you_ call _him_?" Elizabeth asked.

"Drew?"

"See what Eddie's up to." Patricia's mother called over her shoulder.

Patricia sighed and pulled out her phone, dialing Drew's number.

"Hello? Trixie?" Drew asked. It sounded like he was playing video games while he answered the phone.

"Is Eddie around?"

"No," Drew paused to shoot another villain. "He left awhile ago to go over to his dad's house and then head off for your date. Did he not show or something?"

"No, he didn't." Patricia answered.

"I don't know, then. I'll have him call you when or if he comes back." Drew continued talking over the firing guns. "Bye!"

"Wait—" Patricia started to interrupt him, but wasn't fast enough. "Great." She mumbled.

**Hi! Sorry I've been bad for updating! I had some… stuff to take care of (mainly school). But I'm back now! And ready to gooooo! **

**Kind of. Grades come first. So, if I don't update for a bit, I probably had a test or something. **

**What do you think? Let me know!**

**Xx **


	5. Chapter 5

"Party at my place tomorrow night, Patricia!" Drew said. "Are you coming?"

"I don't know…" Patricia sighed.

"It's for Jackie! Her song is on the radio now!"

"Maybe I'll go." Patricia shrugged. She had just arrived at Drew's house with Piper to hang out. However, she had forgotten Eddie—whom she is still ignoring because of him ditching their date—was staying at Drew's house. When she heard footsteps coming down the stairs, she quickly got up to leave.

"Trix, you can't keep running." Piper said as her twin opened the door and waved goodbye. "She's ridiculous."

"I've tried calling her, texting her, I went over to her house, I've tried _everything_ and still no response." Eddie sighed and plopped down on the couch. "I don't get it. Our fights don't usually last this long."

"You kept her waiting on your date night, dude." Drew put an arm around Piper. "Not cool."

"It was _one_ date!" Eddie shook his head.

"One you kept her waiting out in the cold for." Piper gave Eddie a look. "You know those are important to her, Eddie."

"How come I don't understand girls," Eddie groaned. "Why can't—"

"We're quite simple, actually. You show up for the dates, Eddie, and you treat her right." Piper rolled her eyes.

"But I _couldn't _show up!"

"Why not?"

Eddie sighed again and leaned back. "I went to go see my dad and we got into another fight. By the time I was done fighting with him, I was a half hour late and I didn't feel like going anymore."

"Then tell her that." Drew shrugged.

"I would, but she won't listen to me. She's giving me the cold shoulder, remember?"

"Maybe we could get someone else to tell her." Drew looked at Piper, who was examining her nails.

"No." Piper quickly replied. "I'm staying out of your guys' fight." She told Eddie.

"Please? _Please_?" Eddie began begging.

"This just shows you two should wait to get married. If you're not mature enough to talk out your own fights, then maybe you shouldn't make such a leap forward." Piper got up and left, slamming the door behind her.

"Ugh." Eddie groaned again. "This is a mess."

"The good news is that it's yours to clean up for once." Drew smirked.

…**hi. **

**Sorry I took so long, blah, blah, blah.** **And I would like to thank you for not driving me nuts to update! Not to give excuses, but my grades began to drop a little so I had to get them back up and then a family friend got cancer so I've been helping her… But I'm back now, WITH an UPDATING! SCHEDULE! WOO! *applause*. I have this story down for Mondays so far, but you may get more! Starting next week, this story will be updated every Monday! **

**See you next week-ish!**


	6. Chapter 6

That night was Jackie's party at Drew's place. Jackie was to be there at least an hour earlier to help set up. She adjusted her glasses and her hair. The redhead's producers and manager wanted her to lose the black-framed glasses. They told her it wasn't "cool enough" and that she wasn't "fitting into her image". They also asked her to wear different clothes. Sure, Jackie sang rock and alternative, but that didn't mean she had to change her colorful style… Right? Then again, they also told her she needed to pretend to go out with Tyler Bogger—an actor.

Jackie shrugged it off and zipped up her pink and blue leather jacket—the only thing she and her people could agree was right for her. She checked out her reflection. Black skinny jeans (hers) and dark blue combat boots (record labels) and headed toward Drew's house.

Patricia, on the other hand, was at her own house with her sister, contemplating whether she should go to the party or not.

"Trix, come on. Please? Jackie would _love_ your support. You know this isn't easy for her." Piper said.

"I want to be there to support Jackie, but… Eddie will be there." Patricia sighed, shifting nervously. She had purposely been avoiding him for the past week or so, not wanting to deal with that. Both of their mothers were asking questions, curious why the two had suddenly stopped seeing each other almost every day, but Patricia refused to respond and Eddie didn't know how to respond.

"Since when are you scared of Eddie?"

"I'm _not_ 'scared' of Eddie. I don't want a bunch of drama to start. It's not our night, it's Jackie's and I want it to stay that way." Patricia explained.

"You know you'll have to talk to him at some point, Sis."

"I know. But now isn't the right time. Tomorrow, maybe."

"So why don't you go? You've avoided Eddie this long, so you can avoid him for one more night."

"I don't know…" Patricia shrugged.

Piper gave her twin a look. "You're coming with me." She bounced out of the room.

"Piper!" Patricia groaned. "You can't make me!" she yelled to her sister. When she didn't get a response, Patricia flopped back down on her bed and sulked some more.

**So… I know I've already gone off my schedule, but I have a good excuse! I had to go to the doctors and I got some… pills and let's just leave it at that. Also, my friends have been kinda rude toward me, saying that I don't need to study because my grades are high enough and crap like that. And I have a choir concert coming up, so I get to practice for that (for you music people: my choir teacher put me on baritone for the first time, instead of soprano, so now my throat is feeling funny :P)**

**I will see you all next week! **


End file.
